Atención
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Dato curioso: Los gatos muerden como una forma directa de llamar la atención.


-¡Auch! -exclamó de dolor Marinette. Luego de ser mordida por Chat Noir en la mano-¿Que te pasa?-argumentó dirigiendo una mirada a la marca de sus dientes en su piel, para después dirigirla al agresor.

Su cara expresaba completa estupefacción por lo realizado. Su saliva aun presente en su piel, estando caliente y pegagoza.

El minino se encogió de hombros.

-No me estas prestando atención-simplemente dijo.

-¡Estoy haciendo la tarea!-objetó sin salir del asombro.

-Es descortés ignorar a tus invitados-mencionó.

Los ojos azules lucían desconcertados. Por el contrario de esos ojos verdes que estaban de lo mas calmado.

-¿Que? -articuló por lo que estaba oyendo- Yo no te invite eres un invasor. ¡Te invitaste tu solo!

-Bueno, un visitante-modificándolo.

-Tu solo quieres comer-replicó- Y gatito deberías ser mas amable con la persona que te da de comer -empezó- No puedes morder la mano que te alimenta.

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres ser mordida en otros lugares...? -preguntó picaronamente.

La temperatura subió en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡No! -Chilló, su cara se volvió de un bordo.

-Entonces, no me ignores... -dictaminó con una sonrisa, que puso de los nervios a Marinette.

-Tengo que hacer la tarea -espetó bruscamente.

-Puedo ayudarte -se ofreció el felino.

-Así que, gatito -inició- ¿sabes de matemáticas?

-Se de muchas materias, My Princess -sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba-incluso atonomia..

El cerebro de Marinette se frió. Al oír eso, producido con voz ronca, ronroneante y seductora.

-¿Aun quieres que te enseñe? -cuestionó.

-¡Si! - ella grito, esperando que la vergüenza disminuya reflejada en su cara y en su interior.

-¿Anatomía? -Jugueteo, su cola moviéndose animosamente.

-¡Si! -ella respondió sin prestarle atención, al seguir desorientada por las emociones que le invadían.

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Si, si cuando quieras.

-Okay-sonrió de oreja a oreja- Sacate la ropa.

-¿¡Que?! -gritó fuertemente. Eso si lo había oído.

-¿Como quieres que te enseñe si no te sacas la ropa?

-¿Que clase de matemáticas me vas a enseñar? -refutó al borde del colapso.

Chat Noir dejó salir un poco de aire, en señal de reconocimiento.

-No me estabas escuchando-dictaminó-Tendré que castigarte.

Antes de que la chica se pudiera mover, ella estaba sintiendo una suave mordedura en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dije si te enseño anatomía -le susurró en su oido.

-¡No!-dijo en voz alta-no -repitió a punto de salirle humo de la cabeza-Ya enseñame matemática-repuso ya creyendo que no podría soportar un poco mas-Mira no se como hacer este ejercicio -apuntándole con el dedo índice la hoja donde estaba aquel.

El lo observo acercándose mucho a la muchacha que dejo de respirar al oler su shampoo.

-Este se hace haciendo esta formula-escribiéndola aun costado-primero se saca...

El estaba hablando sin notar como Marinette tenia su mente navegando otro lugar, solo mirarlo le hacia obtener nubarrones en su cabeza. Esa materia, no incluida en la escolaridad la estaba distrayendo.

-¿Entendiste?

-¿Eh? -Articuló desorientada.

-¿Si entendiste? -mirandola sospechosamnete. Ella afirmo, asintió- Bien haz este ejercicio.

Ella quedó minutos mirando la hoja, completamnete en blanco, mas perdida que antes.

En eso siente que Chat Noir le muerde el pelo, en una acción que lo hace ver -aunque resulte raro- seductor.

-¿Que estas...-No termina la frase, pero le retira el mechón de su boca.

-Eso es por mentirme-expresa. Luego se acerca mas a ella, su aliento cálido golpeando la piel de su cuello- y esto es por volver a no prestarme atención.

Cuando acabo de darle ese suave mordisco. Marinette esta ruborizada con el corazón latiendole a mil.

-Si vuelves a ignorarme te morderé los labios -advirtió.

Ella quedo paralizada, mientras el gatito volvía a explicarle la formula.

Debía prestar atención, debía... (¡No podía!

Esa noche, Marinette recibió muchos castigos. Terminó llena de mordeduras y se volvió experta en anatomía.


End file.
